


Bridge the gap

by xxxshuaholic (meclanitea)



Series: Falling For U [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Neighbour AU, party meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/xxxshuaholic
Summary: The last place Wonwoo thinks he'd finally meet his mysterious neighbour is at a party.





	Bridge the gap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [x](https://twitter.com/wjw0610/status/1016253910967672832) and [x](https://twitter.com/wjw0610/status/1015534098960400384). If you haven't checked Res' artwork yet, then I _highly_ encourage you to. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed ahaha
> 
> Rated T for mentions of drinking.

 

 

The music blaring from the stereo rings in Wonwoo’s ears and easily drowns down all his thoughts and worries from earlier that day.

Fridays are well, Fridays. It’s the end of a gruelling exam week and of course, the best ways to burn off the stress are through loud pop songs and alcohol. Not that Wonwoo is a big party-goer, but the occasional one is fine and gives him a chance to let loose once in a while (albeit it had taken a lot of coaxing from Soonyoung to not just go back home and relief himself thru a game all-nighter).

Soonyoung and the rest of his friends he had come with have all dispersed themselves amongst the crowd and Wonwoo find himself alone, standing by a wall, sipping a beer.

He’ll find his friends later but somehow, in this mess of a place, there’s some peace in not having to stay in your own mind, thinking about all the wrong things you had answered, and just seeing people around you having some good old fun.

The song shifts from a 2nd generation K-pop bop to a Western power ballad and the sound reminds him of the tunes that come from the other side of his apartment balcony.

 

Wonwoo had moved to new solo apartment after he finished his sophomore year. The first weekend after settling in his new abode, he’s watering his small collection of plants outside when he hears mewing. He looks around and realizes that right by the railings of the unit across of him, is a a brown-patched tabby.

The gap between the two balconies is considerable. In any other situation Wonwoo would have wanted just that, but right now, he thinks it’s a shame. He adores cats and has been planning to adopt one once he gets the funds. He specifically got his place because they allowed pets.

He gives the feline a wave before it struts away through the slightly opened sliding door from where it came from. The thick curtains had been drawn and Wonwoo sees nothing beyond the glass. He’s about to leave when he starts to hear the faint sounds of a sweet voice singing along to a song with intense instrumentals. He can’t quite make out the words but he finds himself humming it in his mind.

He doesn’t think of it again until the same situation happens a few days later.

It’s not always the same song or even the same genre of song, but more often times than not, it’d be some power ballad Wonwoo has never heard of. Sometimes, the tune sticks to his mind all throughout the day and he finds it frustrating that he has no idea on how to even search for the tune. It’s not like he can just ask his sort-of neighbour, especially since that means staking out for the opportunity and Wonwoo knows that’s just rather creepy.

And for the past two months, he just sighs when he hears the music, though at the same time, enjoys the few minutes he gets to hear the pretty voice adlib whenever it gets to.

 

A rock song that starts with some massive drums take Wonwoo out of his thoughts and back to the party.

He unlocks his phone to check if he has any messages when a guy’s back bumps into him. Wonwoo looks up and finds said man looking straight at him, before a smile emerges from his face.

“There you are!”

What?

The stranger claps his hands and gives out a relieved sigh. “You made it! I was starting to think you got lost.”

“Hey, Jun, who’s that?”

Another guy turns up. He’s about as tall as Mingyu but is much more stocky and intimidating. This man doesn’t look happy to see Wonwoo at all.

The aforementioned ‘Jun’ motions to Wonwoo. “Like I said, it’s my friend’s first time at a party, and I’ve got to show him around.”

“Really now?” The giant looks skeptical and frankly, Wonwoo doesn’t like the undeserved glare he’s getting from him.

As far as he can pick up, the tall guy is probably maybe hitting on this ‘Jun’ character and the latter has nothing to do with all that. It doesn’t sit right with Wonwoo and so he decides to just play along.

Wonwoo holds up the phone in his hand. “Hey, I was just about to text you. I’ve been here for 10 minutes but couldn’t find you at all.” He hopes his voice comes out even. He’s been praised for his acting during school plays but it’s been years since he’s last been in a production.

Jun stares at him for a moment and grins soon after.

“Ah, well, here I am.” Jun shrugs.

Jun pulls on his hoodie sleeve. “So, yeah, let’s go around and I’ll let you meet my coursemates, yeah?” The guy winks at him as if it’s the most natural thing to wink at someone you just met. A little taken aback, all Wonwoo does in response is nod.

“Oh, c’mon! Surely he’s got some other friends!” The other man shouts impatiently. He’s got his arms crossed and is tapping his feet.

“We do, but I’m the one who promised him. I’m really sorry.” If Wonwoo hadn’t known the situation, he’d almost think Jun’s being sincere.

“Fine,” the stranger spits out. “Well then, I hope you have fun,” he sneers before he walks away in a huff.

They walk in the other direction before they make it to the second floor landing where fairy lights are adorned right about everywhere and on the walls. When they finally stop, Jun breaks out in giggles and Wonwoo finds himself laughing as well.

“Wow, you really saved me there, thanks!”

Wonwoo shrugs and gives a small smile. “It’s no problem. Some guys just don’t get the hint to lay off.”

There’s a split second of silence before Jun speaks again.

“This is a late introduction, but I’m Wen Junhui, chemical engineering.” He holds out a hand out to Wonwoo and it’s only now that Wonwoo is able to take in the features of the man before him.

Junhui is about as tall as he is and has chocolate-brown hair. It’s not messy exactly, but it’s definitely not styled for finding someone at a party. He can sort of see why the other man had seemed determined to stick to Junhui though. Junhui is handsome with his bright eyes, his pointed nose, and defined jawline. He looks like one of those sweet boy-next-door types. He looks too nice to say ‘no’ outright without a reason either, and that was probably the case, seeing as how Wonwoo is here right now.

Wonwoo takes his hand and notices that the white polo shirt Jun has on has the most adorable cat design he’s seen with question marks replacing where the eyes should be.

“Your shirt is nice,” he says before he can stop himself. He realizes that he should have started with his name instead.

The tips of Junhui’s mouth curve up. “Ah, thank you! Drew the cat myself! My friend was making a batch of personalized shirts and voila!” He says, pinching the shirt at the top of the design.

“You like cats?”

Junhui’s eyes start to widen, and Wonwoo swears that they seem to shine with excitement. “Yeah! They’re my fave animal. I own a cute American shorthair. I think my instagram is basically all about Jel.” He takes out his phone and starts to scroll through it, pressing some buttons.

“Their name is Jel?”

“Yeah! Though you might laugh about why that’s her name.”

Wonwoo smirks.

“Try me.” Is this flirting? Wonwoo’s never quite flirted, but it _feels_ like it’s flirting. Maybe.

The moment is gone when he hears Soonyoung’s familiar voice.

“Wonwoo! There you are! I need help in bringing Cheol-hyung to the bathroom. I think he’s about ready to barf.”

Wonwoo raises a brow at his friend. “And you left him alone?”

“Nonsense! Shua-hyung is with him. Come on! I don’t wanna be part of the clean-up team if he ends up vomiting his insides on the floor!” Soonyoung cries.

Wonwoo makes a face. He can’t believe how the timing of all this is just impeccable. “The two of you work out more, do you really need me,” he mumbles, but no one seems to hear him as Soonyoung has already grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, Soon!” Wonwoo groans. He faces Junhui, while holding onto Soonyoung’s hand on him to stop the pulling.

“Sorry, seems like I have to go,” he calls out,“I’m Jeon Wonwoo by the way! Game design!” He waves at Junhui.

Junhui cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, “See you, Wonwoo!”

 

Wonwoo wakes up feeling tired. He’s not hungover or anything, but he’s tired by the events of last night. He and Soonyoung were the established sober friends and they spent the rest of the night rounding up the rest of their gang and driving them home to safety.

He sighs as he gets up, thinking about that all he got from Junhui last night was a name. He figures he’ll find it on facebook or twitter later but he doesn’t quite know what to do once he finds him. Flirt again? Chat him up? It seemed all kinds of embarrassing but well, it can’t hurt to try he guesses.

He’ll do that later though. For now he’ll make his bed, wash his face, and check on his plants. Before heading outside, he picks up the novel he hadn’t finished reading yesterday and tries to find the page number he left off.

The sunlight on him as he steps on his balcony refreshes him, like he’s able to slough off all the stress of the past week away after some intense (well not that intense) partying and is able to regain strength again from the sunshine just like a plant.

He’s inspecting his cacti when he hears the mewing.

Right on cue, the tabby comes out. What Wonwoo doesn’t expect is its owner to open up the sliding door and reveal himself.

“Jel, what’s out there that you keep going outside so much?” The man laughs.

The mysterious neighbour appears with a black T-shirt with rolled up sleeves and some jogging pants pulled up to the knee. It takes a few seconds for Wonwoo to register but he then realizes.

“Junhui?”

Junhui picks up his cat and looks up at him with surprise.

“Wonwoo!”He exclaims.

Junhui smiles in delight. “You can call me Jun, by the way.”

“You…you’re that singing voice?”

“Oh my god, you can hear me?”

Wonwoo rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “When I go out here to water my plants, yeah.”

Junhui covers his face and looks away. His face is all flushed. “Oh gosh, I thought no one could hear me.”

“It’s fine, I like your voice-” Wonwoo realizes what he’s just said, and lamely changes the direction of his statement., “-and uh, the songs. The songs you play are really nice.” Real smooth, Jeon, real smooth.

Junhui chuckles and it’s a warm hearty sort of laugh. Wonwoo decides that he likes it a lot.

“So all this time, we’ve been living next to each other. What a cool coincidence!” Junhui cocks his head and grins at him.

Wonwoo nods. He thinks he can get used to meeting Jun by their balconies.

Wonwoo clears his throat. Well, better here than on Facebook, he thinks.

“This might be kind of late, but about Jel’s story you were talking about…”

 

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> If someone doesn't like your advances, leave them alone xoxo (not sorry @ rando from the party)


End file.
